As one
by JerseyGrl5
Summary: Sequel to Broken and Haunted. This is the last part in the 3shot. I hope you all enjoy! This shows the journey that Draco and Hermione both try to take following the consequences of the bet. Please read and review!


_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all the reviews on "Haunted" and "Broken." They really meant a lot to me! I wasn't planning to write a third part to this storyline…I wasn't even planning on writing a second part! But thanks to all the reviews I got, I thought I would give it a try. I would suggest reading "Broken" and "Haunted" first, however. _

_Also, I was planning on keeping this whole story based on angst, but I decided to make the ending to this story happy. Again, thanks so much everyone for all the kind reviews._

_This one-shot is longer than all my others, and I tried to show all the readers what has happened after the bet and consequences, etc. I didn't really know how to make this story believable, by making the characters fall in love quickly after the whole bet situation, so I explained their journey after through flashbacks. I really hope I did it ok! I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K. Rowling owns the character and the series. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

The words echoed over and over again in Hermione's head, as she stared at the man in front of her. The very man who had just pledged to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hermione stood, staring down at the man that knelt before her, on one knee looking up at her with his beautiful eyes. _Am I dreaming? _She asked herself. _Is this really real? Can I say 'yes' after all I've been through with love?_

It was no secret that Hermione had been through more than enough in love. She had loved and lost, had gone through the happiness and tranquility of finding love, and the heart break and betrayal after losing it.

And now she stared at the one man who stood before her, who was offering her second chance of love. And as irony would have it, it was Draco Malfoy.

_"But why do we have to work with him of all people?!" Hermione asked. The young brunette who usually followed all orders, especially those of her headmaster, was unable to be placated by his words._

_"Ms. Granger, you know as well as I do that we do not have the luxury of keeping young Mr. Malfoy away from the Order now. He has proven himself again and again, and has provided us with useful information again Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters by serving as a spy for our side." Albus Dumbledore said with firm gentleness. _

_"How can you be certain that he will not double cross us, Professor? He has already betrayed his own side! How can you trust him?"_

_"It is not trust that fits in this situation, Miss Granger, but cautiousness. He has nothing to gain if he helps us, but a new life, but he has everything to lose, should he be caught by Lord Voldemort. So you see, Miss Granger, he has as much reason to trust as, as we him."_

_"Albus." Professor McGonagall's voice disturbed them of their conversation and thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy is here."_

_"Ah yes, do send him in, Minerva." _

_Draco Malfoy entered the silent room, immediately sensing the emotions and feelings of those in the room. From Professor Dumbledore, he sensed wisdom and deep concentration, and from Professor McGonagall, guarded caution. He nearly cringed as he faced Hermione, who was staring at him coldly, when he felt her emotions of pain and deep anger, which seemed to roll over him like tidal waves. _

_It had been 2 and ½ months since she had found out about the bet. 2 ½ months of torture as he had lain in bed without her in his arms. 2 ½ months of him hating himself for causing her pain. 2 ½ months of hell as he realized that she hated him. _

_He stared back at her, wanting to fall at her feet and beg her for her forgiveness, wanting to hear her say that everything would be ok, that she _loved _him. But he couldn't because she didn't. _

_Dumbledore spoke up at that moment. "The two of you must work together, despite your differences, he said, looking meaningfully at the both of them_, _and as quickly as possible, so that this war can be over." _

_He spent the next few minutes describing their task, and preparing them with information that they would need in the next few days. If all went well, the Order would win, and everything would return to normal. Should they fail, however, their lives would be at stake. _

_Nodding to show that he understood, both he and Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. Professor Dumbledore pulled Hermione to the side, and spoke quietly to her, so that only she could hear: "Miss Granger, I know that the last thing you would want to do is work with Mr. Malfoy, but I do hope you understand as to why you have to."_

_At this, Hermione nodded, and Professor Dumbledore continued. "Everybody makes mistakes at one time or another, but are they not all human? Everyone deserves a second chance, including those who you may feel do not deserve it, for as the great muggle Bryant H. McGill said, 'There is no love without forgiveness, and no forgiveness without love.' If everyone followed this, we would not be standing here today, preparing to fight, and you, Miss Granger, would not be separated from the man you love." And with that, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, before leaving the room, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. _

_It was over. _

_They had finally defeated Voldemort. They had won, and they had __survived. __Hermione shook her head, not quite believing what had happened in the previous hours. Together, as a team, Draco and Hermione had worked together, hoping to find the information needed that would help weaken the Death Eaters and plan a secret ambush, in hopes of bringing Voldemort down. _

_They had formed a bond, a relationship of sorts, one that was not marked by friendship or love at that time, but of survival, instinct, __trust. __Together, they had worked, and together, side by side with the Order, they had found the Horcruxes and defeated Voldemort. _

_Lord Voldemort had died in the final battle, fulfilling the prophecy of 'One must die so that the other can survive.' The Lestranges, Averys , and Lucious Malfoy, among others had been captured and sent to Azkaban, where they belonged. _

_Hermione laughed with her friends, and hugged Ginny and Mrs. Weasley again, before heading out to the garden of the Burrow, where the large celebration was taking place. There her heart stopped, as she spotted the figure that she knew so well, leaning against the picket fence, looking out into the night—Draco._

_Walking up quietly behind him, she stopped, uncertain of what to do next. Mustering up her courage, she asked quietly, "Draco?"_

_He turned around, his pale face even paler in the moonlight that shone through the clear night. "Hermione."_

"_Why aren't you inside celebrating? We won! It's finally over! Everything is back to normal."_

"_Is it?" He asked bitterly. "We're still apart aren't we? You still hate me."_

_Hermione stood, shocked, before quietly whispering, "I don't hate you, Draco, I never can."_

_Draco turned around, astounded at what she just said. "So are you saying that-"_

"_I don't know what I'm saying, but I want to take things slow, because I need to have you in my life!"_

_"Why? Why are you doing this?"_

_"Someone wise told me once that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they have done. Sometimes, they can shock you." Hermione finished. _

_"So, should we start over as friends?" Draco asked, slightly apprehensive. _

_"Friends is good," Hermione said, with a small smile._

_"That was actually fun," Draco said with a laugh, as they walked out of the cinema. _

_Hermione laughed. "I told you it would be fun!"_

_They had spent the last several weeks, spending time together, as friends. They had merged their different worlds together, with Hermione introducing Draco to muggle pastimes, and Draco taking her to Quidditch matches, and different wizarding activities. _

_They were slowly forming their friendship together, and were able to talk with each other. _

_Draco knew that she needed space. It was the very least that he could do after what he had hurt her. _

_They had slowly started to trust each other again, and he didn't want to do anything to turn her away. "So, do you want to see another movie, now?" Draco asked earnestly. _

_Hermione broke out in laughter, and asked, "I told you that you would like it! Now do you trust me?"_

_Draco looked at her seriously and gray met chocolate as he softly said, "I always do."_

Hermione looked into Draco's gray eyes, eyes that were filled with love and trust, for _her. _She knew her answer, but was too scared to voice it, for fear that if she did, she would realize it was all a dream.

_Hermione stood anxiously by the fireplace, waiting for Draco to come back from his meeting. _

_She still couldn't believe it, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. He was one of the most talented Quidditch players ever. It was no wonder that the Quidditch team for England had called him for a tryout to become a member of their team. _

_Hermione knew that it was a chance of a lifetime, and although Draco was great at hiding his feelings, she knew that he was both excited yet nervous about whether or not he would get his chance._

_The fire in the fireplace turned emerald green, and Draco suddenly appeared before her._

_Hermione was silent, staring at his face that was not betraying a single emotion, until---_

_"I got it!"_

_Hermione shrieked, before launching herself at him, into his arms, and he spun her around. _

_He placed her down and held her close to him, looking down into her eyes, as she chuckled breathlessly. _

_And then, caught up in all the emotions, she reached up and kissed him…._

She paused and played with her silver necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart and the letters 'D' and 'H' engraved onto it. The very same necklace that had been given to her by Draco.

_They had started over, going out together, spending time together, and in general being honest with one another, without having any secrets between them. _

_Hermione was confused at times, unable to understand as to why she was getting into another relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people. He had hurt her, and she had tried her best to hate him, but she…couldn't. She needed him in her life. Of that, she was sure of. _

_Surprisingly, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had supported her in her choice, and had encouraged her to follow her heart, telling her simply, 'You've never been happier, than when you're with him.'_

_Hermione sat on the ground next to river by the Burrow. The very ground where just the night before she had set up a picnic for herself and Draco. She had prepared their favorite sandwiches and desserts, and they had spent the evening, talking and relaxing, like they used to. _

_Hermione had stood up, and had stood, staring at the stars, when Draco had appeared behind her, and whispered a 'thank you' before giving her a soft kiss. Pulling away after a few minutes, Hermione had smiled shyly up at him, until he reached out, and returned the necklace that she had thrown at him on the night when she had found out about the bet. _

_"Draco," she whispered, "you kept it? After all this time?"_

_"I never removed it from my sight, Hermione. I always prayed that one day, you would forgive me." Draco said his eyes full of love. "I love you, Hermione, and you don't have to say anything now, but I just needed you to know that."_

_"Thank you, Draco. Can you help me put it on?"_

_Draco reached around her and replaced the necklace, so that it laid near her heart, where it belonged. She reached up and pulled his head down for an innocent kiss, and then pulled back and whispered, "I love you too."_

_"_Hermione Granger, I love you, with my whole heart. You saved me and you gave me a chance at a new life. You forgave me when I never deserved a second chance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I could promise you that I would never hurt you, but I can't, because I know I will sometimes. But I do promise to never intentionally hurt you, to always support you, and to give you the love that you deserve. You have my heart, Hermione, and so I ask you, will you marry me?"

Hermione stood, staring down at the man that knelt before her, on one knee looking up at her with his beautiful eyes. She had loved and lost, but she had received the chance that not many people would always get- a second chance at love.

_Will you marry me?_

The words echoed in her mind, and she answered with the only answer her whole body, soul, and most importantly, her heart, would accept. "Yes."

Draco grinned at her, and got up and spun her around, as she giggled in his arms. He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you." To which she replied, "And I love you," and he kissed her.

They were healed.

They were in love.

And they were _as_ _one. _

A/N

And so it ends! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all so much for everything! I hope you all liked these 3 one-shots!

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

Also, I will be starting some separate one shots soon, so I'll post here later and let you know when I'm finished with them.

Thanks again!


End file.
